Deceived
by leopardspotz17
Summary: Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus move to Washington D.C. to start their own Institute. When someone from their past comes to claim they've changed do they trust them? Little do they know they are slowly being drove apart.
1. Say Goodbye

**I am taking the I-tunes challenge! To make a story with the chapters decided by the song that comes up. The rules are that you put your I-tunes on shuffle and you hit the next button and a random song comes up. That song will be your first chapter. You do this again and again until you have ten chapter titles. Then you build a story around it! This first chapter is more of a prologue because it's so short. Basically it's just a way to start the story. Plus I had to start the story with a goodbye. In case you don't know this is a fanfiction on The Mortal Instruments series. It takes place 5 years after CoG and it will always be in Clary's POV. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and of course Magnus go off to Washington D.C. to start their own Institute when someone from their past comes back. Should they trust them? First time doing The Mortal Instruments but I think this story will turn out well.**

_Say Goodbye_

Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and I were hugging our parents bidding them farewell. I pulled my mom into one last embrace and laughed.

"Hey! It's not like we're going to be to far! We're only a couple states away." I told her and Luke. We were in New York outside the Institute. We were finally going to have our own Institute. And in the nation's capital no less! I clasped hands with Jace. The Lightwoods were talking to Alec, who was as tall as his dad now. Isabelle had her whip coiled around her arm like usual. I looked at everything we'd be leaving in New York. Mom and Luke standing side by side, the Lightwoods, Simon and Maia… I felt a painful ache when I knew I was going to be leaving Simon. I looked at him. He still looked the same as he did at 15, save for the vampire features. Jace, Alec, Isabelle and I were all in our 20's now while Simon stayed, frozen in time. I gathered him in a hug and brushed away the tears at the edges of my eyes. He smiled and said,

"I'll always have a piece of you Clary." He swept back the hair hanging down over his forehead, revealing the Mark of Cain.

"Usually people would say, 'I'll always have a piece of you in my heart!'" I said.

"That too. But with your mark I'll always remember you. Even if I go insane, and not even be able to remember what my last name is, all I have to do is look at my forehead!" he replied. I shook my head. When Simon meant to be endearing his words usually came out wrong.

"If you're all done with your heartfelt moments I'd like to get going." said Magnus impatiently. His hair was gelled up in bright blue spikes and he was wearing a scaly black jacket and almost mirror-like pants that reflected the sun over everything. Once we told Magnus we were leaving for Washington D.C. he immediately packed. That warlock was positively glued to Alec. I smiled at my family and friends and gathered my bags. I took one last look at my precious city. The smoky air, the grid-like streets, and the increasingly polluted East River cried farewell. Clutching at Jake's hand I stepped through the Portal.

**Ok so you get the start of the story? I'll post chapter two right now. And just for the record Magnus rox. I love his character. I just need help with his wardrobe. I can't think up something wild and stylish enough for Magnus. Please help! Also I have ideas for a Twilight fanfiction so I'd love it if people would vote on the poll on my profile.**


	2. As Long As You're Mine

**I don't know what to say. I don't know what to do either! A lot of the songs I got were love songs. I'm not big on romance but I'll try. R&R please! I'm working on 3 right now.**

_As Long as You're Mine_

I landed shakily outside of the Washington Monument looking around for Isabelle, Alec, and Magnus. It was easy to spot the warlock. He and Alec were walking towards us, as Isabelle was checking her hair meticulously. My second priority was to look around to see if our glamour was working. Good no one was staring at us, or fainting, or pointing, or screaming and running around in a panic… Ok maybe some of those things wouldn't happen, but we don't want anyone seeing us magically appear.

"Ok, the Institute should be this way." said Alec pointing down one of the streets. When Isabelle finally stopped messing around with her hair we set off down the streets. To my surprisingly intense relief the streets were mapped out in a grid, like New York. Only eight blocks away from the Washington Monument I saw our new home. It was a dilapidated church with windows boarded over. I peeled off the glamour easily and saw a grand building with a spiraling tower. Gargoyles lined the ledge scowling down at the streets. It was almost exactly like the Institute in New York.

"Does every Institute look this way?" I asked.

"Well most of them are churches so, yes, they all look very similar." said Alec walking toward the door. The large double doors swung open and we entered the hall. The room was lit with witchlight instead of the custom torches. I walked between the pews behind Jace. We reached the elevator, which was the same style as the one in New York. We rode up to the top floor and I gasped as the doors slid open. The tiles of the hall were set to look like an optical illusion and doors lined each side of the hallway. But that wasn't what had caught my attention. The ceiling was curved and was painted with clouds and angels. Similar to the painted ceilings in Italy it was lifelike and in the middle was the Angel Raziel holding the Mortal Cup and the Mortal Sword. I was reminded of the time that I saw Raziel for myself. And the golden wings with an eye on each feather… I was entranced. I heard Jace laugh.

"This was the reason I wanted to come to this Institute. When I heard that this one had a ceiling like this I knew you'd love it. It's also a reminder of the great things you did." he said, smiling at me.

"What we both did." I corrected.

"I call this room!" yelled Isabelle from one of the many rooms. Alec and Magnus raced to find their own room. Jace shrugged and followed me. I pushed open one of the white doors. I looked in and fell in love with it. A big sliding glass door gave access to a balcony. I fell onto the soft bed. Jace came in and started to put his belongings into the closet.

"I'll make a deal with you." I said not getting off the bed.

"What?" he answered.

"If I can design the room I'll let you keep everything in order."

"They both seem to be in your favor."

"Well I'm not letting you turn this into an overly neat boring room." I said, remembering Jace's old room back in New York. I was lying on my back staring up at the ceiling wondering what color to paint it when Jace leapt on top of me.

"I'll let you do whatever you want to this room as long as you're mine." he whispered.

"Good, because you have the style of a monk." I replied. He laughed and kissed me lightly on the nose.

Hours later, when we had all settled in, we met in the library. Alec and Magnus were the last ones to arrive. Alec's hair was thrown wildly into a black flurry of hair. Isabelle cleared her throat look pointedly at his hair. Blushing he smoothed it and sat in one of the leather chairs. The library was a warm room complete with tall bookshelves lining the walls and a stone fireplace. I looked at the mahogany desk at the end of the room with a globe sitting on it. I could almost imagine Hodge sitting there with Hugo sitting on his shoulder. I shivered slightly with the memory of the bird that nearly clawed out my eyes. But I still felt pity for Hodge. Corrupted by Valentine and then struck down by his son. At the memory of Sebastian I gave a bigger shudder. I couldn't think of him as Jonathan. Or even as my brother. He was evil and horrible. And I remembered with satisfaction at Lake Lyn where Jace faced Valentine.

_Jace smiled, a dark, sweet smile. "It was Jonathan's. He's dead now." _

_Valentine looked stunned. "You mean-"_

"_I took it from the ground where he dropped it," Jace said, without emotion, "after I killed him."_

_Valentine seemed dumbfounded. "_You_ killed Jonathan?..."_

The thought of the dark fathomless eyes and evil smug grin brought hate for my deceased brother bubbling up to the surface. I calmed myself down thinking in relief that he was dead. I smiled knowing I'd never have to see his face again. I heard the door to the library creak open. We all froze. Who could've entered? We were all already here… I turned to see a slender masculine figure in the doorway. Light streamed in from the hall and all I could see was a silhouette and the edge of silver hair caught by the light.

**CLIFFHANGER! Who could it be? I'm guessing most who have read the series would know. The part that Clary remembers from CoG is my favorite part! I also laughed when Raziel struck down Valentine. After all his work to rule he was killed mostly because Raziel didn't like him! LOL. Remember please vote on my poll!**


	3. Omigod You Guys

**Ok this is also very, very short. I had to cut it off early because this next part belongs with the next chapter title. It might take me a couple days to update because of hw. R&R please! Also I'm going to continue updating my other story **_**The Lion the Witch and the Emmett**_**. **

_Omigod You Guys_

Oh. My. God. The figure moved into the room and my jaw dropped. Jace was already up with his seraph blade out. Isabelle stood tensed wielding her whip. I fingered my stele as the figure locked eyes with me. I was still in shock. The figure was totally calm and was grinning. But what scared me the most were the jet black eyes.

"Hello, my dear sister." said Sebastian.

"B-but how?" I whispered. Jace was as still as I when he recognized Sebastian. Sebastian sauntered towards us and sat on the couch. He put his hands behind his head and put his feet up on the coffee table. Jace recovered from the surprise and was on top of Sebastian in a second, with his seraph blade at Sebastian's throat.

"I don't know how you're alive or how you found us, but this time I'll make sure to see your body chopped into small pieces and fed to sharks." he growled. Sebastian laughed.

"Calm down brother-"

"I am NOT your brother." snarled Jace.

"Let me expla-" Jace cut him off yet again.

"That's the last thing I'm going to do." Jace said. But before he would drive the seraph blade into his heart I spoke up.

"Wait… I think I might want to know how he managed to get here. Let alone how he survived." I murmured. Jace looked at me with utter disbelief.

"You're kidding me! This guy nearly killed Isabelle and me! He's hurt everyone that we hold close Clary! HE was the one that-" Jace choked.

"…Killed Max." he finished softly.

"I know Jace. I know. But aren't you curious about how he survived? Wouldn't the Clave want to know?" I asked.

"Screw the damn Clave!" Jace yelled shooting death glares at Sebastian.

"Let's just hear what he has to say." sighed Alec. Jace looked to his best friend in shock.

"You can kill him when he's finished." said Alec.

"FINE." Jace snapped in exasperation. He clambered off Sebastian with a look of extreme distaste.

"Come on! Start before I lose my patience and kill you anyway." he grumbled, still glaring at Sebastian. All this time Sebastian hadn't moved. He cleared his throat and began.

"It all happened while you left me for dead in the river."

**Ok, just letting everyone know that I probably will only be able to update on the weekend. This week's going to be busy and I'll only have the time on weekend. But because of Easter I might not even make it then! But for now happy three-day week, and HAPPY EASTER! I love the time of year when obscenely large rabbits lay eggs on your lawn. XD. Just kidding! I hope I get a big chocolate egg this year. Mmmmm… CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!! "Chocolate is always the answer, no matter what the question is."**


	4. Viva La Vida

**Sorry that I haven't updated in so long! This chapter proved to be hard to write but I overcame my writer's block. I also had to listen to the song **_**Viva La Vida**_** to try and write a chapter that somewhat fit. So yeah I brought Sebastian back from the dead. R&R! Remember if I'm doing something badly please let me know. I hope that everyone had a great Easter! :D**

**Disclaimer- I own… actually I don't think I own anything.**

_Viva La Vida_

"I was at the top of the world. And after father I would rule… But then it all came toppling down. After all the time I had so much power I found myself lying bleeding in a river.

"As the world faded I felt hands gripping me. I awoke to see one of the Fair Folk. She was fish-like from the waist down and was swimming down the river when she saw me. She had rescued me. She took me through a portal to the Queen of Seelie Court. There she told me of how I had lived.

"While in the river all the demon blood was washed out of me. The nymph that had found me brought me back to life and here I am." Sebastian said nonchalantly. Isabelle was equally unperturbed. I guess she didn't doubt the power of the Fair Folk. She had in fact dated a fairy knight. Meanwhile I was sitting still shell-shocked while Jace was spinning the dagger on his fingertip.

"What a thrilling story. But frankly, I don't give a damn. Demon blood or not your still a monster." said Jace coldly, standing up.

"Goodbye Sebastian." With that Jace leaped at him. But before he could touch a single piece of Sebastian he was flying backwards, and he crashed into the mahogany desk with a loud _thunk_. Yet Sebastian still hadn't moved. A smile played on his lips as he regarded Jace's raged expression.

"You didn't think the Queen of the Fair Folk would send me in here without protection would you?" chuckled Sebastian. I saw the air around him waver and we all saw a glimpse of an electric blue membrane around him.

"An interesting piece of magic. Hire a warlock? Whoever did it did an amateur job." scoffed Magnus turning his nose up at the crude piece of magic.

"One thing I don't understand is why your precious force field failed when you first graced us with your presence." said Magnus, raising and eyebrow. It was a good point, I realized..

I do admit that it has a couple holes. Which is why I have Brutus here." said Sebastian, holding up an empty hand. I stared at his open palm and wondered if he had gone insane. If he had I wouldn't have been surprised. But as I looked closer I saw the smallest fairy I had ever seen. He was coated in armor and a sword glinted in his small hand. His wings were almost as dark as Sebastian's eyes and his own eyes were blood red.

"_That_ was supposed to stop me from killing you?" Jace sneered. Quick as a flash Brutus had his sword pointed at Jace's neck.

"What'cha gonna do? Poke me?" he snickered.

"Sure. Good luck with the poison tip." Brutus' voice rang clearly. I jumped. His voice sounded like it was coming from a six-foot guy instead of a two-inch fairy. His voice was deep and rough. I looked to Magnus whose face was turning red with the suppressed laughter. I glared at him and Alec rolled his eyes giving me a look that said, "_What did you expect? It's __**Magnus **__for crying out loud."_

Sebastian waved his hand and Brutus flew back to his shoulder.

"So why are you here anyway?" asked Isabelle.

"I'm sick of being so alone. I wanted to come back to the one shred of family I have." Sebastian whispered, looking down at his shoes. But I knew better than to fall for that.

"Sure… Sebastian, could I talk to you in private?" I asked, motioning towards the door. Jace's eyes widened and before he could protest I walked into the hall. Sebastian followed warily. He should be cautious. I hadn't gone through five years of Shadowhunter training for nothing. Plus my training had been more rigorous than Alec's or Isabelle's, for fifteen years of training had to be squeezed into five. I quickly strode down the hallway and to the elevator. Sebastian hesitated and I rolled my eyes.

"Coming?" I asked pressing the down button. He speedily shot through the elevator doors before they closed.

"Where are we going?" he inquired.

"I figured that Jace wouldn't follow us outside. Plus I need to get to know the city." I answered. I also knew that Sebastian wouldn't dare try anything with so many mundanes about. We walked in silence around the city waiting for someone to start the conversation. It continued on like that until we reached the edge of D.C. Train tracks crossed over the road that lead out of the city.

I sighed, "Sebastian why are you here?"

"I told you. I want to have a family again." he replied stepping out onto the tracks. He kicked a stone down the middle of the rails and watched it skitter to a stop a few yards away.

"Clary, I have nothing. No home, no money, no family, nothing. The Queen of Seelie Court took me in for a while, but when I came here she expected me to stay. I can't go back, Clary." He sighed dejectedly and looked down the train tracks to where the sun was sinking below the horizon.

Maybe he had changed. With the demon blood out of him he could be a totally different person. What if? But before I could finish my thoughts the ground began to rumble slightly. Sebastian still stood watching the sunset but he too noticed the shaking. We both turned to see a far away light getting larger and larger. The light sped down the tracks towards us. I finally realized what it was and, to my horror, Sebastian was still standing in the tracks.

"Sebastian! Get out of the tracks!" I screamed. The rumble of the train drowned out my yells. Sebastian was still frozen in the tracks as the train hurtled towards him.

**Cliffy! Don't you feel bad for Sebastian? And will he be run over by a train? Hmmm… You'll see when I update again! ;) The next chapter is **_**Hate that I Love You. **_**Please review as always and if you have some time it would be great if you would vote on the poll on my profile. :) Also before I forget I've been reading some amazing fanfictions. My new obsession is a fanfic named **_**When She Smiles.**_** For you twilight fans I'd suggest reading this. It's amazing. READ IT! I'll probably be doing this a lot. I need to tell people about what I'm reading.**

**Luv ya! **

**~Leopardspotz17**


	5. Hate That I Love You

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Leaving you guys with the cliffhanger. I've had writer's block on my Twilight fanfic and I promised myself that I would update this only after I updated that one. So now that I've finished that I will present you with the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything.**

Last Chapter- "Sebastian! Get out of the tracks!" I screamed. The rumble of the train drowned out my yells. Sebastian was still frozen in the tracks as the train hurtled towards him.

_Hate That I Love You_

The world slowed as I saw the train come closer and closer to Sebastian. Before I could register what I was doing, I was already flying through the air. I knocked Sebastian out of the tracks just before he would've been reduced to road kill. His breath left him with a gasp and soon we were tumbling down a slope away from the tracks. I rolled to a stop dazed. What did I just do? Did I really just jump in front of a _train_ to save my sadistic brother? Only one thought remained: _WHAT THE HELL?_

"Clary? Clary?! Did you just…?" stuttered Sebastian. Apparently I wasn't the only one surprised.

"Saved your life? Yeah I did. Why? That's the real question. And _why_ were you just standing there while a freight train was about to run you over?!" I retorted.

"What happened to Shadowhunter reflexes?! Maybe you no longer have demon blood, but this is just pathetic!" Sebastian was silent.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Institute." I sighed, brushing myself off. I looked down the tracks to see the rear lights of the train disappearing into the darkness. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash of silver. I whirled around but I all I saw was Sebastian.

When we finally made it back to the Institute Jace was furious. He stormed around for about an hour telling me about how dangerous it was to be out at night unarmed, and how Sebastian was not to be trusted and blah, blah, blah. I wasn't really paying attention.

"And finally you didn't even tell us where you were going! Do you have any sense of caution, Clary?" Jace fumed.

"Huh? Say that again?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts. Jace took a deep breath.

"Clary," he said softly. "I'm just worried about you. If anything were to happen-"

"Jace. You have got to get this through your head! I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. NOTHING is going to happen!" I snapped, getting increasingly angrier. Jace always looked out for me when I was fifteen and defenseless. Yet even though I've gone through extensive training and have gotten older and stronger, he still feels the need to protect me. At first it was cute, now it's just plain irritating.

"Nothing's happened, eh? Well I'd count jumping in front of a train something." said Magnus, walking into the room.

"YOU DID WHAT?!?!?!" Jace exploded. My mouth dropped open. How could he have known- wait. A flash of silver… That dirty little spy!

"Yep. She pushed pretty boy out of he tracks the split second before the train was about to hit him. I, on the other hand, would've wanted to see if his shield held up." said Magnus, pointing to Sebastian.

"You better close that before you catch flies." he added looking at me. I shut my mouth and glared at the warlock. He just smiled at me and flitted back out the door. Note to self: Get back at Magnus. Jace took me by the arm and pulled me into the hallway.

"Please tell me that Magnus was just joking around." Jace said.

"Well… er…" I stammered.

"I cannot believe you! You jumped in front of a _train_ to save _him!_" he hissed.

"Jace, listen to me! He could've really changed! Without the demon blood he could be just like us." I shot back.

"No one with that kind of a father could be like us." Jace whispered darkly.

"Valentine _was_ your father Jace. Blood relation or not he filled that role. And Valentine was my biological father too. Sebastian deserves a chance to redeem himself." I snapped. Before Jace could say anything I stormed off to our room. I didn't know why, but I felt the need to side with Sebastian.

I slammed the door shut and turned the lock. I rubbed my temples. What a headache. I turned and traced a locking rune onto the door. No one was getting past that. Now what I really needed was to forget everything. Sitting here wasn't going to help. To stew in my overwhelming emotions. I'd just think about the fights, the confusion, and the overwhelming urge to punch Magnus in the nose… I sighed and walked out onto the balcony. The noise of city traffic made me smile and I took a deep breath of the night air. I looked at the vine crawling up the faded brick of the Institute. An idea dawned on me. Screw Jace. I was going out for a night in D.C.

I walked briskly down the streets ignoring whistles from the guys I was passing. Stupid mundanes. I glanced down at my clothes, a silky navy blue blouse and black skirt. Simple, yet elegant. I rounded the corner and heard the faint beat of a song. I fell into line to get into one of the popular D.C. clubs. _The Pulse_ was a hot spot for a lot of people my age. I stepped in front of the bouncer who raised his eyebrows and hurriedly let me in.

"Go on in, miss. And if there's anything you need, I'll be here." I barely heard him as I slipped into the club. Loud music and laughter filled the air and the floor was covered by a mass of dancing people. While most people need to be alone when they're distressed I, on the other hand, need as much noise and as many people as possible to distract me from my troubles. I slid onto a barstool and ordered seltzer water. I don't drink.

"Why, hello there little missy." slurred a tall blond man from behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and tried to pull me towards him. Instead I shoved him away and he toppled to the floor.

"Hey! No one messes with my buddy!" growled another clearly drunk man. I fought back a smile. Ok, maybe I didn't come for the music. I "fled" out of the club through the back making sure the men followed. As I reached the end of the alleyway I heard the men laugh.

"Now we've got you." mumbled the blonde.

"Oh contraire." I growled launching myself toward blondie. The runes on my back burned. I was glad to see they were working; it was so hard to draw them right… I kicked the man hard in the ribs. His friend yelled in surprise and swung a fist at me. I ducked and punched him in the stomach. He doubled over and groaned. I knocked him on the head for good measure and he too, toppled to the ground. With both men out cold I felt much better. Jace's venting skills must've rubbed off on me… A loud series of claps broke the silence. I froze and turned my head to the noise.

"Bravo, bravo. You really know how to defend yourself against bad men don't you?" The deep voice penetrated the air. My breath caught. This guy wasn't alone.

"Let's see how you do with six." They stalked forward deliberately. I tensed ready to fight. I could take 'em. That's when I felt the runes on my back fading into nothing more than useless scars. I screamed.

**Another cliffy! Sorry. It felt like a good place to leave off. :D I actually like writing these! Whoo! Over ten reviews! Yeah! Keep going guys! I love your reviews.**


	6. When You're Mad

**Update! This one is long for my standards. This chapter features: Isabelle's cooking, Clary getting back at Magnus, and surprises from Sebastian. Enjoy! I had fun writing this one. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments series.**

Previous chapter:

_They stalked forward deliberately. I tensed ready to fight. I could take 'em. That's when I felt the runes on my back fading into nothing more than useless scars. I screamed._

_When You're Mad_

The man grinned. The flash of his white teeth was the only light in this dark, dank alley. Stupid! I'm so stupid! Why can't I listen to Jace for once! I braced for the inevitable struggle. Damn. Even with natural Shadowhunter reflexes I couldn't take down six burly men! The man was three feet away. Here he comes…

_THUNK!_ The big man fell, crashing to the ground. Cries of confusion erupted from the five others. A black silhouette was launching itself at my attackers with deadly accuracy. A sharp kick to the head, an elbow into the stomach, and stomp on a foot all performed with amazing agility. All six men were soon on the floor of the alleyway. I saw my chance. I broke out into a mad sprint for the street beyond. Five yards away, two yards, one left…. I was yanked back by my wrist. My scream pierced the air jut before a slender hand clamped over my mouth. I kicked and elbowed at the figure.

"Quit it! It's just me!" groaned a familiar voice.

"Sebastian?!?!" He let go and I whirled. He stepped into the light of a nearby streetlamp and I saw his silver hair shine from beneath a hood of a sweatshirt.

"How…?" I trailed off.

"I came to your room looking for you. I wanted to thank you properly for saving my life. Because out of all I had done to you and your friends in the past you still had the decency to save me. But the door was practically welded shut. I stayed out there for fifteen minutes without any sound coming from your room. Then it occurred to me that you probably weren't there at all."

"And how'd you figure that out?"

"No one's that quiet. And you _never_ listen to Jace do you?"

"Good point." I admitted. I looked cautiously around the street.

"Let's get out of here." I whispered setting off down the road. Sebastian met my stride and we made it back to the Institute. I slipped though the front doors and the elevator made its way up quietly enough. It was easy to use a rune on the vine next to the balcony to get down. Unfortunately once the rune had done its job the vine had burned through. Only way back was through the hallway.

The elevator doors slid silently to the side and I crept into the hallway. I edged slowly toward my door…

"And where were you two this evening." I jumped. I turned to see Magnus' bemused expression.

"Um, I was, uh, out getting milk." I stuttered.

"Sure… Why are you all dressed up then?" Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"What? A girl can't look nice when she goes to buy some milk?" I asked, trying to slip into my room.

"So, milk eh? Where is it?" Magnus asked sticking a foot in the door before I could shut it.

"Sebastian drank it on the way back." I said, slamming the door on his foot. Magnus didn't blink.

"So let me get this strait. You're telling me you dressed up to go get some milk and then Sebastian drank it on the way back?"

"Yes." I huffed, kicking at Magnus' unmoving foot.

"I see… Well I'd better go tell Jace that we're out of milk." Magnus said, setting off down the hall.

"Oh no you don't!" I hissed, grabbing at his wrist. Magnus turned back to me and grinned. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. Warlocks, you can't catch 'em. I groaned in frustration and stormed into my room. I changed into old sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. Time to avoid Jace and more importantly get back at Magnus. I smile crept onto my face as I entered Alec and Magnus' room. This was going to be fun.

After preparing my little prank I wandered down to the kitchen. As soon as I passed the doorway a repulsing smell hit me head on. I gasped for air. The toxins invading my lungs could only mean one thing. Isabelle was cooking. I fought my way through the fumes in vain, trying to stop her. I reached Isabelle but it was too late. White cords hung down from her ears. Her earphones. Damn.

When I was about 17 Jace, Alec and I came up with a set of rules so we can avoid the horrific doings of Isabelle.

Do not let Isabelle cook

If she does start cooking stop her before she puts her earphones in. Once they're in she's oblivious to her surroundings.

If Isabelle has her earphones in and is already cooking DO NOT LET HER SEE YOU. If she does you will be doomed to her horrible cooking.

These rules kept us from enduring Isabelle's meals most of the time. There was only one way out now. I sped back to the door trying not to tip her off. Isabelle swung around. She held a spatula dripping with something lumpy and brown.

"Clary! Just in time! I was making meatloaf." I tried not to gag.

"No, no it's okay. I wouldn't want to bother you."

"Not at all! I'd love if you'd eat with me!"

"Well, um, I can't you see, I've got to go get some milk."

"Silly! I've already got milk!" she said, pulling out a carton. She then proceeded to pour it onto the alleged meatloaf.

"There! All done! C'mon Clary!" She said, picking up the tray with one hand and dragging me behind her with the other. I looked up to the ceiling and prayed. _God, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, keep this atrocious meal from being my last._ Isabelle pushed me into one of the chairs and put a heaping plate of "meatloaf" in front of me. I prayed again. _If this thing kills me I'm going to throw it back up in Heaven. Stain your clouds or something._

After an hour of gagging repeatedly I finally made it out of the bathroom. But before I left I swished about a gallon of mouthwash around my mouth. Outside I saw Jace.

"Don't get mad at me ok! I know I wasn't supposed to go out-"

"It's ok Clary, I'm not mad." Jace answered.

"Say what?"

"After enduring Isabelle's meatloaf I think you've gone through enough."

"How did you know?"

"Well someone only gags like that after they've eaten Isabelle's food." answered Jace smoothly.

"How did you know it was meatloaf?" I asked growing suspicious. At that moment Isabelle came out of her room and smiled when she saw us.

"Hey Jace! Thanks for the heads up to cook! I never knew Clary loved meatloaf! It's so nice to see that someone likes my cooking." She laughed. Isabelle turned and walked down to the library. Once she was out of earshot I exploded.

"_YOU TOLD HER TO COOK?!?!?!?!?_ ARE YOU TRYING TO POISON ME?!?!?! I LOST AT LEAST FIVE YEARS OF MY LIFE FROM EATING THAT STUFF!!!!!!"

Jace was calm as always, but I could see the slight surprise on his face. I bet he didn't think I'd get this angry. I wasn't nearly finished with him.

"I was trying to teach you a lesson." he said.

" A _LESSON_? You have got to be kidding me! I swear! You are the most stubborn ass-hole I have ever known!!!!" Steam almost came rolling out of my ears. Jace's face fell a bit but his poker face was back again.

"You deserved it. You should listen to me more." Jace answered.

"I do not believe you! I'm absolutely fine! And guess what? If anything bad does happen I'll always have someone that I know will save me." Jace's face brightened.

"I knew you'd understand. I'll always be there-"

"Not you! I meant Sebastian." I smiled as shock and anger flooded onto his face.

"What?! You aren't serious!" he hissed.

"Yes I am. I trust Sebastian. He's been nicer in the past couple hours than you have."

"_Sebastian?_ Out of all the people! How could you? How?" I left Jace spluttering in the hallway. I then went into our room and took all his stuff. I then proceeded to dump it in a room far away from mine. I then went to find Sebastian. He was sitting in the library with Isabelle discussing literature.

"I still think that Romeo should've waited to make sure Juliet was truly dead until he poisoned himself." said Isabelle.

"But you've got to realize that he thought he just lost his true love. He was so distraught he couldn't think straight." Sebastian pointed out.

"Hey guys." I said collapsing into one of the leather armchairs.

"Hey Clary." said Isabelle and Sebastian simultaneously.

"Hey Sebastian? Do you have anywhere to stay tonight?" I asked.

"Um, no. I was hoping to find a hotel. I think it would be a danger to my health to be anywhere near Jace." he answered.

"Nonsense! Jace isn't going to bother you anymore. You're staying here. Come with me." I said, getting up. Sebastian followed. I reached my room and motioned him to come in.

"But isn't this your and Jace's room?" he asked warily.

"Not anymore! I kicked him out. I'd rather have someone more civilized like you." I said brightly. Sebastian looked overjoyed.

"Come on. Let's find two double beds and switch them with this one." I said. Usually, for mundanes, it would take hours to get one bed out of one room and into another. But with my runes and both out Shadowhunter strength we had two double beds in know time.

"Nice work." I said approvingly. That's when a dismayed scream echoed through the whole building. I grinned. We all rushed to the source of the yell. Magnus was in the walk-in closet in his room. It was empty.

"WHERE ARE ALL MY BEAUTIFUL CLOTHES?!?!?!" He wailed. Blue sparks flew through his fingers in attempts to magically bring back his clothes.

"But who would've wanted to steal my clothes?" Magnus mumbled. Then he figured it out.

"FAIRCHILD YOU'D BETTER BRING BACK MY WARDROBE THIS INSTANT!" Magnus screamed angrily. I watch in amusement as the warlock freaked out. He so deserved it.

"Don't freak, Magnus. You'll get 'em back in a week." I said dismissively.

"A WEEK! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO WEAR?!?!" Magnus shrieked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. What you're wearing right now."

"Or streak." Sebastian added.

"I prefer the second one." said Alec, entering the room.

"Alec! Too much information!" I complained. Alec and Magnus just laughed.

**Hehe! That was TMI Alec. But still, was it a good chapter? Bad? Review so I know! So… Nothing much left to say… Mortal Instruments rock! Also who's heard of the book series "Pretty Little Liars"? I'm going to read it soon (Once my friend gives it back to my other friend who will then lend it to me.) And other book recommendations would be cool! I need to know what to read. Finally – REVIEW! That is all. :D**

**()__() – Zzzzzz…**

**( - . - )**

**(")_(") Sleeping Bunny… ;)**


End file.
